A shoe is typically constructed with a sole and an upper. The sole is traditionally formed from a resilient material, such as foam and/or rubber. The upper is traditionally formed with leather, canvas, or a polymer-based sheet material. A portion of spacer mesh may also be used in the upper of a traditional shoe to provide padding or support. A spacer mesh is a knitted synthetic product that is typically flexible and soft. However, spacer mesh has traditionally only been a supplemental material in the construction of the upper. A traditional shoe's upper exterior and main structure is typically provided by the traditional materials (e.g., leather, canvas) used to form the upper.